lastgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Michiyo Yanagi
is the mother of Ryouko and Naoto Yanagi, as well as the wife of Mr. Yanagi. She is a very kind and doting mother who wants the best for her children. Background She married Mr. Yanagi and bore his two children, Naoto and Ryouko. Due to her husband traveling to different countries, sometimes during an extended period of time, Michiyo always took care of the house and her children, but had help from their house worker, Yae. Appearance Michiyo is a middle-aged woman who is said to be beautiful with a relatively small build and light wrinkles around her eyes. She has small, fair-colored eyes and light-colored hair which she ties into a low bun. She dresses very traditionally, as she is often seen wearing yukatas or kimonos. Personality Michiyo is a very kind, caring and supportive woman who is often seen with a smile, to which she comes off as polite and positive. She is doting and overprotective of her children, and wanted them to visit her at home whenever they could after they moved out. She is very interested in her son's relationship with Mikoto Kujou and watches over and spies on their relationship along with her daughter, to which she sometimes goes too far ahead,Last Game manga: Game.45, page 4 as she often referred Mikoto as Yanagi's girlfriend to people (mostly her in-laws) when they hadn't started dating at the time. She cares, loves her children deeply, cheers on their accomplishments and always supports them. She likes to share gossip with family members and can also have somewhat a teasing personality, especially towards her son regarding his relationship with Mikoto. She can also have a bit of an intimating aura sometimes, whenever someone says bad things about her family. Plot Michiyo lives with Ryouko and her husband since her son moved out and Ryouko moved back home. She is seen visiting her son handful of time and wants him to do the same. She later took an interest in Mikoto as she was the only girl Yanagi ever had liked. Due to that, she often teased her son and watched over their relationship along with her daughter. Seven years later, she is seen attending her son and Mikoto's wedding with a happy and tearful face. Relationships Mr. Yanagi Her husband. Even though he traveled to other countries because of his job, the two have had a very loving relationship. Whenever he comes back home, they are described to be very "lovey-dovey" and having an intimate relationship. It is also said that they never miss a night without talking on the phone, so Michiyo shares everything that happens to her husband.Last Game manga: Game.47, page 27 Ryouko Yanagi Her daughter whom Michiyo deeply loves. She is stated to be a bit of overprotective towards Ryouko, as she didn't want her to move out alone. She often watches over Yanagi and Mikoto's relationship with Ryouko. Naoto Yanagi Michiyo loves and cares for her son, always supporting and cheers him on, as she even calls herself Yanagi's little "cheerleader". She also calls him her "little miracle" and has closely watched over him for all years since he was born. She also doesn't want Yanagi to feel embarrassed about things from the past, as she can't understand what part of his blessed life is "embarrassing", to which she was shown being very angry.Last Game manga: Game.43, page 8 She also likes to tease about his relationship with Mikoto, often asking if they had started going out yet or if she had already rejected him, much to Yanagi's chagrin. Mikoto Kujou Michiyo always had an interest in Michiyo and liked her, as she was very polite and the only girl Yanagi had ever liked since primary school. Although she and Ryouko say she was an "unusual" type, she supports Mikoto and often investigated for her son by asking Mikoto questions about him. She is happy to see how genuinely Mikoto started to love Yanagi as well. Gallery michiyo-past.png|Michiyo in the past. Mr and Michiyo.jpg|Michiyo and her husband in the past. 8 4249.png|Michiyo angry. 59 5806.jpg|Michiyo, Ryouko, Mr. Yanagi and Miwa Kujou seven years later, seen on her son's wedding with Mikoto. Trivia *She claims she raised her children to not hide their partners secretly from her and her husband.Last Game manga: Game.43, page 3 *Like her husband, daughter and son, she likes to offer people food. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Yanagi Family